The present invention relates generally to adjustable beds and more specifically to a bed having an improved adjustable foot section.
There are many known bed designs that have adjustable foot sections. On beds that convert from a planar bed configuration to an upright chair configuration, the foot section is generally shortened as the foot section rotates from a horizontal to a vertical position. There are also beds having adjustable lengths wherein an attendant physically repositions the head or foot section of the bed to the desired length. These designs include a sliding telescopic foot section as well as a folding foot section equivalent to a “lazy boy” design. It is also known to deflate the foot section of the mattress when converting from a bed to a chair. For short occupants, there exists a need for adjustment of the foot prop or board in the chair position shorter than that attended by adjusting the length of the foot section.
The ability to adjust the length of the foot section independent of converting from a bed to a chair is also important. This would assist in maneuvering the bed in a confined locations during patient transport. It also allows the bed length to be customized to a patient's size. If a foot prop is provided at the end of the foot section, the adjustment of the foot section and the prop would prevent patient migration across the support surface of the bed. It would also provide support for the feet to thereby improve the patient's feeling of security. It could also be used in the prevention of peripheral neuropathy (“foot drop”). Positioning the end of the mattress relative to the patient substantially increases the ability to provide heel management. Heel management is wherein the heel is supported by the thigh and the calf and the heel has reduced pressure contact with the mattress.
Certain individuals who are confined to bed for an extended period of time are vulnerable to skin breakdown on the back of the heel. Protection of the skin in this area is important if initial indications of tissue failure are observed. If the breakdown process has progressed to a point of ulceration, protection of the heel area of the patient is essential to healing.
Reducing or eliminating the time an individual spends in a supine position will protect the heel area, although it may increase the risk of skin failure on other areas of the foot and body. The current practice for protecting the heel area of a patient while in the supine position utilizes foot support to reduce or eliminate pressure and shear on the back of the heel. Such support is often provided by placing an ordinary pillow or folded towel under a calf area of the patient's legs. Several different foam boot designs are known that strap to the leg or foot to reduce the effects of heel pressure. In addition, a conventional mattress is known in which removable sections are provided in a foot area.
All of these conventional support methods require a caretaker to add or remove components from the bed in order to control pressure on the heels of the patient. Components which are removed from the bed have the potential to get lost or mislaid. Components that are added to the bed provide an extra cost associated with the purchasing, cleaning, and disposal of the added components. There is also a cost in time for the caregiver who must go through multiple steps to initiate and maintain the support of the device.
According to the present invention, a patient support having an adjustable length deck is provided. The patient support includes a deck support frame, a deck, a head board positioned adjacent a head end of the deck, and a foot board positioned adjacent a foot end of the deck. The deck includes a first section connected to a remainder of the deck, a second section movable in a common plane with the first section, and a first actuator directly connecting the first and second sections.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a patient support having an adjustable length deck is provided. The patient support includes a deck support frame, a deck, a patient rest surface configured to support a patient thereon, and a plurality of siderails configured to block egress of a patient from the patient rest surface. The deck includes a first section connected to a remainder of the deck, a second section movable in a common plane with the first section, and a linear actuator connecting the first and second sections and configured to move the second section relative to the first section between an extended position and a retracted position.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a patient support is provided including a mattress support and a mattress. The mattress support includes a main section and an extendable section movable relative to the main section between extended and retracted positions relative to the main section. Movement of the extendable section to the extended position exposes an exposable portion of the mattress support. The mattress has a main portion positioned over the main section of the mattress support and an extension portion positioned over the exposable portion of the mattress support when the extendable section is in the extended position. The extension portion has a width that is substantially equal to a width of the main portion adjacent to the extension portion.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a patient support is provided that includes a mattress support and mattress. The mattress support includes a main section and an extendable section movable relative to the main section between an extended position and a retracted position. The mattress support has an extended length when the extendable section is in the extended position. The mattress support has a retracted length when the extendable section is in the retracted position. The extended length is greater than the retracted length. The mattress has a main portion positioned over the main section and an extension portion movable between a first position positioned on the extendable section when the extendable section is in the extended position and a second position spaced apart from the extendable section when the extendable section is in the retracted position with the main portion positioned over the main section. The extension portion of the mattress has a thickness less than a thickness of the main portion.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a patient support is provided including a mattress support, a mattress supported by the mattress support, and a plurality of siderails positioned to block egress of a patient from the mattress. The mattress support includes a main section and an extendable section positioned adjacent to the main section. The mattress support has an extended length when the extendable section is in an extended position. The mattress support has a retracted length when the extendable section is in the retracted position. The extended length is greater than the retracted length. A segment of the main section of the mattress support supports the mattress at a first elevation relative to a floor when the main section is substantially horizontal. The extendable section of the mattress support is configured to support the mattress at a second elevation relative to the floor when the extendable section is substantially horizontal. The second elevation is greater than the first elevation.
Other features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.